


How Harry Beat the Dragon

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other, non-beastality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has devised a different way in beating the First Task of the Triwizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Harry Beat the Dragon

**How Harry Beat the Dragon**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: alright, I had this idea and decided to write it out.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Harry was slightly nervous. He was forced to compete in a tournament meant for or age witches and wizards. He had been ridiculed and shunned to some extent by the rest of the student body sans a few of his close friends and allies. But he couldn’t think about that since the first task of the tournament was here and he was waiting his turn to be called.

 _Dragons, nesting mothers for fucking sakes! Do they want to get me and these people killed. Dragons are already dangerous and you just add in nesting mothers who will do anything to protect their eggs. Whoever created this task should be fucking rodgered with a biggest, thickest rustiest pole in the middle of Diagon_ Harry thought.

But Harry had a plan, it was very unconventional and it took some time to research all the spells needed, but he was confident he could do it. Thankfully he had help in the research part of it. If he was going to perform for these people he was going to put on a show that would be unlike any other and they’d never forget. Besides, there were no rules against what he had planned so they couldn’t get mad at him really.

“Harry Potter!”

Harry took a deep breath and exited the tent to the stadium and roaring crowd. There was a mixture of cheers, boos and taunts. But Harry ignored them as he eyed the dragon in front of him. A Hungarian Horntail.

 _And of course with my fucking luck I get the biggest fucking baddest dragon ever_ he thought.

The dragon just eyed Harry calculating if he was a danger to her and her eggs. Harry moved cautiously knowing the dragon was watching his every move. The crowd was silent as they watched.

Once in position Harry with his wand in hand began the incantation. The spells he was using were very archaic and were only said to work never said they did. They were all in theory. So Harry again trusted his luck on spells never really tested. His luck as always held out.

An odd thick crimson beam of light expelled from Harry's wand leaving a smoking tip. The thick beam of light hit the dragon and before everyone’s eyes they watched as the dragon began to morph. It looked really painful and some of the audience looked away.

The dragon shrunk down to human proportions as their scales smoothed out to flesh, a dark tan flesh almost the same color as their scales were. Once it was done the dragon was now a woman, a fully figured woman. She had high firm C sized breasts, long dark ruby red hair and she was naked.

 _Phase two_ Harry thought.

He then began to release his magical aura knowing that it would attract the dragon since his aura was like pheromones. The now human dragon sniffed the air and locked her shiny black pearl eyes on Harry and bared her teeth. Her hormones that were first in nurturing mode had shifted to mating. She smelled a strong male and her primal instincts told her to mate with them to make strong offspring.

She made her way up to Harry, who saw the lust driven look in her eyes and magically stripped his clothing away. Once she got to Harry she tackled Harry to the ground, her pussy was already wet and ready. She plunged herself down and began to ride Harry. Yes, she may be a dragon and this wasn’t how dragons mated, but the need to mate was so much so that her newly human body took over on a sort of autopilot. Her dragon mind didn’t know how to have human sex, but her human body did it seemed.

Harry groaned and grunted as the dragon rode him. He grabbed her breasts and licked and sucked them as his hands squeezed the twin mounds of flesh.

The dragon roared out in pleasure as she threw her head back. Harry took advantage of it and shifted his body rolling them over and began to thrust in and out of the dragon, hammering her hard and fast.

The dragon roared even louder at the increased pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her first ever orgasm as a human, her first orgasm ever in her life really. Harry paused and panted; he then resumed when he saw the dragon come around. This went on til Harry expelled his load deep inside her. The dragon was out cold with a look of total and utter bliss plastered on her face. Harry got up and walked over still naked and found the golden egg. He picked it up and conjured himself a robe to wear. He then undid the spell on the dragon changing her back to her dragon form, that was snoozing.

There was silence as no one could speak. No one knew what to say, to explain what they had just witnessed.

“Thank you, I’ll be here all week. And if any of you ladies want what she had” Harry said pointing to the satiated dragon, “you know I’ll be.”

He then left the arena.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: so what do you think? Let me know by review.**


End file.
